


Comfort In Concordance

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak always turns to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Concordance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



Most Autobots would have thought it odd, that it was always Prowl to whom Bluestreak went to following a severe battle. The talkative mech was on good terms with nearly everyone; even Sunstreaker didn't mind if Blue touched him in his excited conversation.

What none of them knew, though, was how strongly they shared the same sentiments concerning the destruction they engineered. Bluestreak lived in hope of using his deadly skill to bring the war to an end, while Prowl used his own gifts to the same end goal. That the war continued to drag on despite such effort made both mechs despair, inwardly.

Only with each other could they find the strength to admit it, and take comfort in the shared pain.


End file.
